the_life_of_ewersfandomcom-20200214-history
Melissa Welch
Melissa Welch is a character from the RP. She is someone who is fun, loving, caring, strong, and most importantly is vary independent. The things that life has throng in her and what she has learned from an amazing person have shaped her that way and although life is hard for her, it wouldn't change her for the world. She is proud of who she is. That will never change. She is in love with Daniel Gutierrez. She was akumatized into Blue Horrificator after Baxter Ewers had wrongfully walked out on her after he was yelled out, she was at first after Green Samurai's kwami and then Red Noir's kwami before being stopped by Ladybug. Appearance Personality Powers & Abilities Powers *'Superhuman Strength': Like other Saiyans, Melissa has unlimited strength and can lift up anything bigger than her. *'Superhuman Speed': Melissa has unlimited speed in her that makes her run fast. *'Flight': Melissa, like other Saiyans can fly at high speeds. *'Teleportation': Melissa can Instant Transmission infront of anyone. *'Superhuman Reflexes': Melissa, like other Saiyans have a hyper sonic speed reaction towards things, for example Melissa can walk through bullets, sense oncoming attacks and counterattack. *'Superhuman Durability': Melissa has fought tough enemies around her, which she mostly survived a ton of things in her lifes. She was hit through buildings without a scratch on her armor. *'Control Negation': Melissa can cancel out her abilities at times to power up new ones. *'Divine Sense': Melissa can sense others power levels via scaling *'Transformation Ball Projection': Melissa can transform into the Great Ape without the moon. *'Ki/Qi Control/Manipulation (Blue Ki)': Melissa's Ki is Blue *'Transformation Advancement': While in a certain form, Melissa can expand her muscles *'Divine Beam Emission': Melissa can project beams of divine energy of variable size and range, capable of destroying large structures and/or areas and greatly damaging anyone caught in the blast range *'Draconic Infusion': Melissa can actually use a move that makes a Dragon come out. *'God Mode': Melissa has the forms of Super Saiyan God and Super Saiyan Blue *'Size Enhancement': As Blue Horrificator or herself, Melissa can grow as large as she wants to. As demonstrated before when she was akumatized into Blue Horrificator, she began to feed on Red Noir and Green Samurai's fears before being stopped by Ladybug. The power was then added into her vains allowing her to grow huge. *'Spiritual Flight': Abilities *'Master Combatant': Melissa has been trained under the Saiyan King, King Vegeta alongside Amber. *'Indestructibility': Melissa is resistible to mostly everything when her Anger is risen. She can survive nukes and can survive a missle. However, this must be used when she is in her Anger State with Anger Empowerment. *'Anger Empowerment': Nelissa becomes stronger, faster, more durable, etc. through anger/rage whether her own or her super saiyan forms, possibly unlocking abilities related to the affinity and enhancing her existing powers. *'Instant Understanding': Melissa is a quick learner and learns instantly by others of her race. *'Supernatural Intelligence': Melissa is strong and is quick to think for others, for example she once got angry at Cat Noir (who was high on Cat Nip) and instantly threw a pillow at high speeds at him and kicked him out of her room. *'Rapid Physical Combat': Melissa, like Amber can go at super sonic speeds at times and fight at her full potential like other Saiyans. Strength Level Like other Saiyans, Melissa is very tough and very strong, she can lift up others heavier than her and use them as a weapon, she can also use a building and the eiffel tower as a sword. Her strength is unlimited like other saiyans. Weaknesses *'Anger': Melissa has a anger problem to those who made her mad, and may lose control when angered, causing harm to her allies. She may be difficult to snap out of rage-filled trance. Trivia Category:Female Characters Category:Anti-Hero Characters Category:Neutral Alignment Category:Saiyans Category:Miraculous holders Category:Akumatized Villains Category:Chi Users Category:Size-Shifters Category:Explosion Users Category:Ewers Bloodline Category:Recurring Characters